


The Danger Within

by Zaravenda



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Ivar is a prisoner of Aethelwulf, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, and then Heahmund is too, but only mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaravenda/pseuds/Zaravenda
Summary: Ivar is a prisoner in England and Heahmund is there too, but he serves Aethelwulf.





	The Danger Within

“I didn´t expect you to visit me, priest.” Ivar greets the approaching man. “I was sent by Aethelwulf. He wants you to know that you will burn at the stake.” Ivar grins devilishly. “Would you really let that happen to me, Christian? Here I am thinking you love me too much to let me die.” Although Heahmund seems unaffected at the remark, Ivar sees a muscle tic at his jaw. “I do admire you Ivar, but in this matter I have no say.” “We will see priest, we will see.”  
*  
Ivar has been in this cell for three weeks now and is miraculously still alive. No one tried to kill or poison him and Aethelwulf has yet to sentence him. He hasn´t seen his priest in days and feels a little yearning for him. The heathens didn´t even bother to chain him to a pillar or something. He is free to roam in his prison as he likes.  
*  
Heahmund is in a foul mood. His king just told him that Ivar´s life is due to end in two days. But he does not want the peasant king to die. Does not want to lose him. So he thinks up a plan.  
*  
Ivar does, for one time, not know how they ended up in this situation. The priest came to tell him about his upcoming execution and was now seated above him, moaning. He does however thrust up into his pliant body, not bothering to be quiet. As Heahmund leans down to kiss him he responds enthusiastically and deepens the kiss. Just as they are both about to finish, they hear a shocked cry from the entrance. One of the servants assigned to bring Ivar food stands there and as they look at him, bolts out of the rom. “Well, I think that could become a problem.” Ivar states. Heahmund just courses in response.  
*  
“Bishop Heahmund.”  
“King Aethelwulf.”  
“I don´t think I have to ask how you would like to explain what was reported to me.”  
“I have no excuse.”  
“You don´t even want to try? That does in fact disappoint me, but be unconcerned you will face your sentence soon enough.”  
*  
Heahmund finds himself in the cell next to Ivar´s. He managed to condemn them both. “Priest, please tell me you won´t give up.” “I don´t know, Ivar. Do you?” “No, priest. Because now I have a plan.” “What do you want me to do?”  
*  
They escaped. They got out of the prison, took a horse and bolted, Ivar barely managing to hold on to Heahmund. But they live and get to the coast, where they steal a small boat and make their way back to Kattegat.  
“I love you.” “I know.”


End file.
